From the prior art, traditional 8-pole RJ-45 plugs, which mostly consist of transparent plastic, are known. To fix a cable, individual conductors of the cable are pushed or plugged into a housing of the plug. Using a crimping tool, the cable is then pressed firmly onto the plug. However, these plugs have the disadvantage that they can only be connected to a cable at great cost in force and time. Additionally, such plugs are unsuitable for repeated connection. In the case of many plugs, a separate assembly slide is also used to insert the individual conductors of the cable. However, such separate parts have the disadvantage that they are easily lost.
EP 0 991 149 B1 teaches an RJ-45 high frequency plug comprising a housing, a contact housing, which can be inserted into the housing, and shielding. The contact housing has several seatings, into which conductors of a cable are inserted. Additionally, insulation displacement connection contact elements are inserted into the contact housing. To connect the cable to the plug, the individual conductors of the cable are inserted into the contact housing in a predetermined sequence, in parallel and in two planes, and at a predetermined distance from each other. There the conductors of the cable are each connected, via an insulation displacement connection to an insulation displacement connection contact element with a corresponding contact.
Additionally, DE 10 2004 038 123 A1 teaches an electrical plug comprising a first housing and a second housing. The second housing is designed so that the second housing can swivel relative to the first housing. A plug contact area is rigidly connected to either the first or second housing. An insulation device with insulation displacement connection contacts is fixed in the first housing. Additionally, a swivelling cable end seating is arranged between the first and second housings. The cable end seating has four channels, into which individual conductors of a cable to be connected to the plug are inserted or plugged. By swivelling the cable end seating with the cable to the first housing, the individual conductors are contacted. This is done by the insulation displacement contacts, which cut through the insulation of each individual conductor and contact the individual conductors.
A problem of the prior art described above is that it requires a lot of force and time to connect the multipole, i.e. eight-pole, plugs to the cable. Additionally, other types of plugs allow for rapid connection of the cable, but have less space for connections for the conductor elements.